All This Time
by OUAThooked
Summary: After 14 years, Killian Jones is back in town. And Emma is too busy freaking out over her bathroom crisis and new roommate problem to notice. CS AU.


I know I have to update AUW buuuut this idea just popped into my head so I went with it. It came together rather quickly so enjoy! :-)

* * *

"Dammit David! The water isn't working again!" Emma yelled from her bathroom. She was standing in her shower. Naked. Like one would when they were planning on showering. But as luck would have it, it wasn't working. _Again._

She heard a knock come from the other side of the door. "It's safe. What?"

David peaked his head through the door and Emma was hiding behind her shower curtain, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "You should really hire someone to fix this David. It's getting really old. I just want to be able to use MY bathroom for once."

He rolled his eyes. "Hire someone? No I can do it myself. Do you know how much a plumber would cost, Emma? Just get decent and then go use my shower and I'll tinker around in here and fix it up." He gave her a 'big brother can fix it' smile and marched out.

* * *

Emma came out of David's bedroom. Freshly showered with her blonde hair twisted up into a wet bun. Her ripped denim shorts leaving little to imagination, and an old band t-shirt that has seen better days. "Either hire a plumber or find a friend who can fix my bathroom. Your shower isn't as big as mine."

He didn't turn around from his spot by the stove, only shook his head. "I told you I'm on it, Em."

"You know; we can find another roommate if this is about the money. I know that we skimmed the surface of that conversation but I really wouldn't mind."

He hesitated a little. "Yeah that's still a great option. Actually I— _Jesus_ Emma. Don't do that."

She laughed. She scared him a little when she peaked over his shoulder. "Sorry. What are you making?"

His sly smile and side glance answered her question.

 _Pancakes. Yum._ "Bless you."

He laughed.

She picked up a mug and filled it up with coffee as she stared out of the kitchen window. Another cloudy day in Storybrooke. She picked up the paper and sat at the table. Now was as good as any time to finally find another roommate.

 _ **'Do you have male genitalia?'**_

 **Looking for kick ass roomie. Play video games n shit.**

 **I'm pretty chill and don't care if you are messy.**

 **Looking to spend less than $300/month.**

 **Maybe a big frat type situation? Down for whatevs.**

Emma laughed. Good luck buddy.

 _ **'Nice female looking for roomates.'**_

 **Can pay up to $500/m for rent.**

 **Looking for couple roommate who are open to try different things.**

 **Recently out of a relationship with my two partners and I—**

Emma's eyes bulged. NOPE.

"So what I was starting to say before was… I actually found someone to rent the extra room to." David said while tossing pancakes on a plate.

Emma glanced up at him over her copy of The Storybrooke Mirror. _Oh really?_ "And who might that be?"

He brought over a stack of pancakes and set it down in front of her. And then settled his hands on his hips. A crease formed between his brows like he was thinking of how to respond.

She sighed, folded her paper and put it aside. "David. Who is it?" She gave him an expecting look.

"It's Killian." He mumbled.

Emma froze. Wait, what? That's funny. It almost sounded like he said— "Killian. As in Killian Jones. Your best friend. That Killian?"

No. _No._ This couldn't be happening.

A flash of blue eyes went through her mind. Those dreamy ocean blue eyes.

Killian Jones. David's best friend since forever. Who spent every day of his life over at their house after school. Who had basically been family.

The same Killian who teased her every morning on the ride over to school and who tugged at her pony tail every day while passing her in the hallways. He always checked in on her to make sure she was okay during the school day. Just like an older brother would.

Except he wasn't her brother. He was her brothers best friend.

She still remembers how he stood up for her when she was being bullied for playing in the school band. He was the same guy she watched fall in love with another girl in high school… _Milah_ …and then watched as she dumped him after graduation for an older guy. The one she confessed her love to the same day he left for the navy. She was just a kid, was she really so surprised when he had just responded with a sad smile and a kiss to her cheek before walking away?

The same man she fell in love with all those years ago was moving back home. And in her home?!

She hadn't seen him since he left. That was 14 years ago. And _yeah_ , she was still hung up on him.

"Yeah. That's the one." David, who was now hiding behind a rather large cup of coffee, nodded. "I know I should have run it by you first. But I just got really excited by the idea. He needed a place to stay and we kind of needed the extra money."

This was so not good. How in the hell was she supposed to live under the same roof as that man?

She wondered what he looked like now. Was his hair still long and falling over his eyes like it used to? Was he still the lean tallish guy who overdressed every day? Did he fall in love and find someone? Did he think about her like she thought about him over the years?

Probably not.

She plastered a smile on her face. A big ol' fake smile for her dear big brother. He'd do anything for her, so she would give him this. What else was she supposed to do? "Of course it's okay." _Lie._ "You have nothing to worry about." _Lie._

"So when does Mr. Sailor get here?" _And will he be in uniform? No. Stop it._

He glanced at something above her head…and then above kitchen sink at the clock and grimaced a little. "I guess I probably should have told you sooner… he should…uh… be here… soon?" He said a little sheepishly.

That wasn't really a solid answer, but all she could do was panic. "He's coming today?!" Her eyes went wide as she pushed back from the table. She almost tripped as she jumped out of her chair, but luckily two strong hands steadied her arms from behind before she could wipe out on her ass.

She felt hot steady stream of breath on the back of her neck. "Careful, love. Don't get overly excited on my account."

Oh good. He was already here.

 _Fuck._

* * *

She still hadn't turned around yet. His hands were still on her. It was like something out of a movie where time actually stood still. She could hear the ticking of the clock. Why was it so loud? Was she shaking? Oh god. This was a nightmare.

Her eyes finally connected with David's. He was _so_ going to get it. She couldn't believe him! Did he really think that any of this would be okay? That she would be okay?

Of course he did. Because he didn't know how she felt. Yes, he was that obtuse sometimes.

So she did what she was expected to do. She plastered yet another fake smile on her face and turned around. And when their eyes connected, his arms dropped to his sides and her smile turned into a face of surprise. And that slow motion feeling? It totally returned.

Muscle. Lots of muscle. The guy was ripped. Try as she might, but her eyes felt glued to his chest, and maybe his arms too. She couldn't look away. And those eyes? Yeah, still very blue.

Was it hot in here?

After all this time of wondering what he'd look like, this did not even measure up to fantasy. Her fantasy was more realistic than this. Was he like Neptune of the sea now? What the hell do they do in the navy to get this ripped?

"Killian." She finally breathed out. Who knows how long she was holding that breath in for.

His mouth was slightly open; like he was trying to form words. He seemed to struggle for a second before quickly gaining composure.

"Swan." He wrapped his arms around her. He crowded her with his smell. God he smelled good. "It's been so long." His voice was a hushed whisper, but she jumped like a fire alarm just went off in her ear. So he held her tighter.

"I know. 14 years." She croaked back.

And they stood like that. Wrapped up in each other unable to pull away. It wasn't until David coughed, rather loudly, and interrupted that they noticed.

Emma removed herself from Killian and proceeded to watch the bromance between lifelong friends rekindle.

It's like nothing had changed. David and Killian sat at the table and brought each other up to speed on their lives. Emma sat and joined them to listen and chat. Her heart melted a little every time he laughed or smiled. And her heart hurt when he was reminded about the not so great moments of being in the navy. And within those few hours of chatting over breakfast, it turned into lunch, and then dinner.

And with the way he kept looking at her she knew in that moment that everything had changed because it made her realize that maybe she wasn't the only one who felt the spark that ignited when they touched.

And when he caught her gaze again, his eyes scanned her before connecting with hers again. A small, knowing smile settling onto his lips. Something both sweet and dangerous ignited in his eyes.

Oh yeah. She was screwed.

* * *

It had been weeks since Killian had showed up in her home.

In those weeks there were several almost kisses. Plenty of eye-making moments. And an incredible amount of interruption from the ever so obtuse David.

And Emma didn't even know where to begin with the thought process on any of it.

Emma started running the day he showed up at their door. Literally. She never ran for fun. Because it's not fun. Since she couldn't actually run away from this situation, this was the next best thing. And the sexual tension between her and Killian was too much, she was pretty sure it was about to make her explode. And not in the good way. So she had to get out of there.

So that's what she was did. She ran. Fast. Her breath was heavy as she rounded corners, moved through neighborhoods, and traveled around the park. She ran until she couldn't.

She thought about her first homecoming dance. She was a freshman and he brother was a senior. So was Killian. They had all rode over to the school gym together, where homecoming would take place. She remembered how cheesy it looked. Streamers looped through the ceiling beams, balloons on the ground, and confetti pieces floating around. It was like something out of a John Hughes film. Killian went with Milah as his date and she watched them dance from a corner chair she sat in. _Just like a John Hughes film._ She thought.

Until it came to that point like it would in a movie where the cool guy notices the shy girl in the corner and asks her to dance. Emma remembered that too. How Killian literally swept her off of her feet for a slow dance. How her head rested on his shoulder. How he held her tight when he whispered he would never forget her. How she cried when she found out he was leaving for the navy. How she ran home. And how he never came after her.

She kept running in other ways after that. Never settled down. She didn't have long relationships. She got into being a bail bonds person and then ran after perps. She never thought running was fun. But she sure as hell was good at it.

And then she was home. Crashing through the front door and into the kitchen for water.

As she chugged her water she made her way to her bathroom. _This water better be working David._ After weeks of struggling, he said he finally managed to get it working.

So when the moment came for her to turn the knob she prayed to the heavens above that luck would be on her side today. She really needed to get lucky. She finally turned the knob and water came flowing out of the showerhead.

She did a little happy dance. "Yes!"

But almost as quickly as it came, it went. The water dripped to a stop.

 _Aw, hell._ "Are you serious?"

" _Oh I'll get to fixing the plumbing,_ Emma _. No, I can do it myself,_ Emma _. Hire an actual plumber? Do you know how much that would cost,_ Emma _?"_ She mimicked David while internally cursing him. But nooo _. No one listens to me._ Emma grumbled as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a plush white towel around herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror, extremely irritated that she was _definitely_ going to be late for work now. She was never late. She chewed her lip…she could use the other bathroom, but the idea was daring.

Emma glanced towards the closed bathroom door. She could use the guys' bathroom. _They wouldn't care…right?_ She probably shouldn't. But she couldn't spend the entire day running around chasing people without a shower, especially since she went for a run already this morning.

Walking over to the door, she turned the knob and peeked out. Looked around she called out "David? Killian? Anyone home?"

No answer.

Her body flushed with the idea of using the same bathroom as Killian. Like as if it was a huge threshold she would be crossing. Like once she did, she couldn't go back. "Stop being stupid." She muttered.

 _Be quick Emma._

She made sure to hold her towel in place as she marched over to David's room.

The door was already wide open and the room was unoccupied. So she furthered into the room and walked to the joining bathroom. The joining bathroom that connected to Killian's room as well.

A light shone through under the bathroom door. Emma hesitated to turn the knob, _was someone in there?_ She knocked. No answer.

She rolled her eyes at the fact that there is always something left on by these two. _Men._

Giving her towel another secure tug, she turned the knob and opened the door. And hustled into the bathroom.

Right into a hard, wet wall of muscle.

"Oof!" She collided with Killian. And any coherent thought…any normal site of vision…it all blurred away. She tried to blink away the spots she was seeing. But under the circumstances, it was a little _hard._ Because _holy mother of god_ all of that wet, wet muscle was blinding. He was naked. Barely covered by a white towel draped around his waist. Nope. No water problems in here. The steamy air was swirling around them right off of Killian's rock-hard body. As she tried pulling back, she slipped on the bathroom rug and stumbled.

The edge of the counter came too close for comfort. So to save her skull, she sacrificed her towel.

Quick reflexes and all, Killian did the exact same thing. His towel dropped to the floor as he caught her body and hauled it against his. His slick and firm body.

 _Oh. Yeah._ She really liked slick and firm.

She slipped a forearm over her breasts just before she landed against his chest. "Oh my god, I thought you were gone! I swear I knocked and everything to make sure!" She should step away. But then he'd see her sweaty self from head to toe. She stuck with the up close and personal angle they were currently at.

"I came home after an early morning coffee run." His arms settled around her waist, his big man hands caused a tidal wave of lust to riot through her body.

 _Hell._

They were completely naked. Here. Together. At the same time.

With the light on!

She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment, "The water went out in my bathroom."

"I assumed that much, love." There was a whisper of teasing in his voice. But what got her was how quickly his eyes darkened. "Your plumbing needs some attention."

Obviously. _Everything_ looked just fine here. And how could he make plumbing sound so sexy? Unless that lusty tone in his voice was just her imagination…or her fantasy. Maybe she should slap herself to see if she was dreaming.

Because he looked even better in his real-life birthday suit than he had in many, many of her dreams. The plumbing that was pressing into her belly and growing firmer by the second was solid and fully functional. All hot-blooded male flesh. All hers, if she wanted it.

 _Grab the towel and run!_

Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor because they didn't move. When she pulled a lip between her teeth, the generous firmness against her belly turned to granite, and he moaned. _Moaned!_

Which caused her to forget the towels pooled at their feet. Instead, she uncrossed her arm and let her needy nipples—which matched his granite plumbing in firmness—press into him. At least they were on the same page.

Like it was the most natural thing in the world, she sank both hands into his damp hair and pulled him into a red-hot, openmouthed kiss. With tongues and everything. And, oh God, his taste, his touch, his heated breath washing over her as she angled her mouth against his to give him better access was so, so wonderful.

She deepened the kiss and pressed her full length against him. That produced another moan, this one so deep his chest rumbled against her breasts, and Emma thought she might orgasm right there.

His roughened hands caressed up her back until she did a little moaning too. Okay, a lot of moaning, because, holy shit, Emma loved being in his arms. So strong, so safe.

So talented at the moment.

She broke the kiss to nip at the wetness on his neck. When she let her tongue slip through her swollen lips to lick at the small space where his corded neck met a muscled shoulder, he growled. Pushed her back a fraction and leaned forward to cover one of her peaked nipples with his hot mouth. Anchored his hands to her hips and guided her backward to the sink. Then both of his large palms slid down and around until they cupped her ass.

Without warning, he lifted her to sit on the edge of the counter. She squeaked as he stepped between her legs, his shaft pressing against her throbbing center. "Swan," he rasped out. "I need to get protection." He tried to step away, but she pulled him back, clamped her legs around his firm, perfectly formed butt, and held him tight. "Not yet." She trailed soft, sweet kisses across his chest, and his breath hissed out.

"You keep that up and we won't need protection," he said through gritted teeth, one hand pressing into the small of her back like he wanted to melt their bodies together skin to skin.

"Kiss me again." She wanted to feel his warm mouth against hers, feel his hot body wrapped with hers for a little bit longer before they…

He wound a handful of hair into his hand and angled her head so that they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Perfect together.

Her hand brushed over his chest towards his heart. A chill sliced bone deep, even though the air was thick with steamy heat.

Her head snapped back, and she tried to blink the glaze from her vision. "Killian." She swallowed, staring up into his ocean eyes. His were just as glazed over with lust as hers must've been.

She couldn't do this. He was everything she didn't need. Everything she didn't want. He was her high school crush. That's all this was. It was just excitement. She could walk away. _Just go._

But her girl parts were screaming for more. And his muscled chest, and handsome face, and sultry eyes, were drawing her in until she didn't think she could let go. Couldn't let go of what his body could do for hers. Couldn't let go of the need in his eyes that matched the need spiraling through her body. Couldn't let go of him. But really…she _shouldn't_ do this.

And yet, she did.

"Fuck it."

He buried one hand in her hair and slid the other under her panties to cup and knead. He took her mouth with his, delivering a punishing kiss that told her his self-restraint was an act. He was as desperate for her as she was for him, so she found the inviting bulge at his crotch and did a little cupping and kneading too. Nipped at his bottom lip, then blazed a trail of hot kisses across his jaw. She worked her way down the ropey muscles of his neck, suckling and nibbling.

He let out a deep moan that rumbled inside his chest. It drove her on, and she had him in her hand before he could move away. Not that she thought he would. He seemed content to stay right where he was with her circling and massaging his length.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he growled against her mouth as he slid a powerful thigh between her legs.

He scorched a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck and took one of her aching breasts into his mouth. _Finally!_

He suckled her nipple into a throbbing peak, then took the tip between his teeth with just enough pressure to cause her to toss her head back.

Eyes closed, breath heavy, she leaned back and braced herself against the counter. He took full advantage and moved to the other breast, working it with his teeth and tongue until she whimpered.

With the tip of his tongue, he traced down between her breasts and sank to his knees, his hands burning a trail over her ribs, his tongue blazing a path over her stomach, around her belly button, and lower.

"Killian!" She speared fingers into his hair.

His warm, moist breaths reached through her panties, heating her center as silk slid across her most sensitive spot with the movement of his tongue.

"Oh God, Killian," she panted out.

"I've dreamed of hearing you say my name just like that," he breathed against ground zero. "I plan to make sure you say it several times tonight." He bit into her flesh through the panties, and a current coiled low in her belly. "And again in the morning." The coil tightened. "And any time of the day you want."

She thought she'd unfurl right then and there. She hung on for dear life.

His breaths grew even hotter against her pulsing center. Nothing prepared her for the electrifying jolt of ecstasy that blistered every nerve ending in her body when he covered her throbbing nub with an openmouthed kiss. His incredible tongue stroked in rhythm with his lips that moved and suckled and massaged, coaxing her to the edge.

He slid two wonderful fingers inside and reached deep before flicking his fingers back and forth.

"Killian!" she screamed, and he smiled against her before giving those amazing fingers one more twitch.

She saw stars as she splintered into a million tiny pieces, his incredible mouth and hands and fingers milking her orgasm for as long as possible.

When her breathing started to slow, she wrapped both arms around his head and cuddled him. He buried his face in her abdomen, in the sweetest, most intimate way. So touching that it reached into her soul.

It wasn't the action of a hardened sailor. Wasn't the gesture of a man who could no longer feel. It was soft and sexy and so, so loving.

They stood there for a long time, before Killian rose. She watched his every movement, watched every muscle of his beautiful male body move and shift until he was reaching for her again and pulling her into the shower.

Another rush of sexual heat bucked in lady land. His gaze took a nice long trip from her mouth all the way to her curling toes, and the corner of his mouth tipped up.

"Ready to clean up darling?"

As if Killian hadn't already rocked her world enough, he backed her against the shower wall very hard and ready to hear her say his name again. He didn't care how—a whisper, a shout, a moan—as long as she said it in the midst of him pleasuring her.

He hooked one of her knees over his thigh. Bracing one hand next to her head, he entered her with one long, scorching thrust, which sent a storm of pleasure thundering through her. She arched against him, her head banging against the ceramic tile as she cried out an incoherent shout of approval. He gave her a second to adjust. Or maybe he was adjusting, because he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"I promised you'd say my name several times tonight." He guided her hand over her head and placed her fingers around a towel hanger. "You should probably hold on."

He kissed his way to one of her lush breasts and found her sweet spot with his thumb.

"Killian," she said on a gasp.

"There's one more," he murmured against her skin as he kissed down her rib cage. "Only a hundred more Killian to go.

She moaned again as he picked up the pace.

"That's it, sweetheart." She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her there as he drove into her. Over and over until his name rolled off her tongue, and her orgasm contracted around him, making him follow her into that dreamy state of complete satisfaction.

"Shit. That's what we've been missing all this time?" She laughed out in a heavy breath.

He looked at her like she was everything to him. "Bloody amazing."

She saw a glimmer in his eye. It was a little daring, but full of adoration as he spoke again. "And we're just getting started Swan."

She could be late to work just this once.

And when she finally went in, she made sure to thank David for not fixing her shower.

* * *

Thoughts? ;-)


End file.
